dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Steel (DCCU)
Man of Steel is an upcoming 2010 superhero movie directed by Joss Whedon,Produced by Christopher Nolan and scripted by David.S.Goyer.Based on the DC Comics Character Superman.It will be a reboot to the series and second film in the DCCU.The Film stars Henry Cavill in the title role with Rachel Mcadams as Lois Lane,Justin Long as Jimme Olsen,Jon Hamm as Lex Luthor,Stephen Moyer as General Zod,Beau Bridges as Perry White,Neil Flynn as Jonathon Kent and Diane Lane as Martha Kent and Russel Crow as Jor-El. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **Dylan Sprayberry as 13-year-old Clark Kent **Cooper Timberline as the 9-year-old Clark Kent * Rachel Mcadams as Lois Lane *Justin Long as Jimme Olsen *Jon Hamm as Lex Luthor *Stephen Moyer as General Zod *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Beau Bridges as Perry White *Neil Flynn as Jonathon Kent * Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Russel Crow as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy *Richard Schiff as Professor Emil Hamilton *Slade Pearce as Pete Ross *Jeff Chase as Thug 1# *Cole Hauser as Thug 2# Plot Trial Dru-Zod and Faora Hu-Ul are on trial for the murder of many people over the galaxy,Jor-El a witness tries to save Dru-Zod but they are found gulity when Jor-El says he witnessed Faora kill an innocent Kryptonian.Zod says he will have revenge when they are sent into the Phantom Zone. Destruction Jor-El goes home when he hears that a ship has been programmed by Zod to destroy Krypton and can not be overided and he has 40 minuets to flee before the ship destroyes them.Jor-El puts his infant son Kal-El into a ship he h ad planned to use as a holiday vessel to Earth.Jor-El sends his son into space and defends his house from Soldiers sent from the ship.The Ship destroyes the area where Jor-El was living a few minuets later the planet of Krypton is destroyed. Kansas Martha Kent is in her kitchen cooking while her husband Jonathan is reading a newspaper when Martha drops a plate.Jonathan looks outside and finds a infant child inside a giant Space Craft.Jonathan pulls him out and gives him a was when he tells Martha they should Bury the ship and keep the child.Martha agrees but gives him her maiden name,Kal-El becomes Clark Kent. Discovery Clark and his bully Pete Ross are fighting in a alleyway when two men come up to them one grabs Pete while the other beats him up Clark stumbles to his feet and tells them to stop they try to beat up Clark but he kicks one into a car.The Other pulls iut a Crowbar and begins swinging it he hits Clarks wrist but the crowbar is dented.Clark suprised pushes the man into the road where they fight infront of a school bus.The Thug pulls a gun out to kill a child but Clark breaks his wrist before he can use his weapon. Truth Clark runs home where Jonathan and Martha are watching his fight,Pete knocks the door and tells Clark he is sorry for everything and will not beat him again.Jonathan takes Clark into a shed where he reavels a ship,Clark heres a dent under some floorboards and lifts them up to find Pete.Pete tells Clark he is a Alien and Jonathan nods causing Clark to run away Pete goes home and Jonathan goes to bed.Clark sneaks into the shed and opens up the ship where a holographic message of Jor-El appears and tells him about everything. LexCorp Clark now a grown man tries to get a job at LexCorp owned by Lex Luthor,Clark does not get the job and when leaving saves the life of tyoung reporter from being run over the man gives him a card that says Daily Planet and its phone number. The Daily Planet Clark goes to the daily planet where everyone is busy he talks to Perry White who gives him the job unlesss he can prove he is a good reaporter.Clarck follows Lois Lane for work when he goes home and hears his father has died he rushes to Kansas and has enough time to talk to his father before he dies.He kisses his mother and tells her to move to Metropolis with him. Flight of Superman Clark is walking when a man holds a hostage situation he puts a ski mask on his head and kicks the door down the man shoots two bullets at him but nothing happens he knocks the man out and returns the money the shop keeper askes for her name and he replies Superman The Man of Steel. The Prefect Coustume Clark draws many coustumes when the boy he saved knocks his apartment door he opens it and the man tells him his name is Jimmy Olsen he shows him backs of shopping and Jimmy draws on Clarks notebook.Clark looks at it and finds a picture of the perfect outfit. Phantom Zone Breakout General Zod,Foara and Zod's Men are in the Phantom Zone when Zods Ship breaks them out,Zod tells the AI system to track down Kal-El the system tells him that he is on Earth he then looks at a picture of Jor-El and shouts "I Will find your son Jor-El and destroy his prescious EARTH" The Man of Steel Clark creates the suit Jimmy drew and heres a man trying to jump off the daily planet,Clark flies there and sees Jimmy trying to jump,Clark stops him before flying down the police ask who he is and he says Superman Hero of Metropollis.He flies away and changes into Clark and enters the daily planet he heres Lois being told to find out who Superman is and to get an exclusive report with him.Clark Smiles. Attack on Smallville Zods ship lands in Smallville where he breaks into the Kent hom he askes Martha where Kal-El is,Martha runs but picks up a phone she hides and calls Clark who tells her to calm down before the Phone cuts of.Clark changes into Superman and flies to Kansas.Zod sees Kal-El and use his Heat vision to shoot him out of the sky he jumps on top of him and tells him that he is here because of his real father.Clark says that my Father is other there looking at Jonathan Kents Grave on the farm.Zod knocks Superman out and carrys him into the sky Life or Death Zod has a Superman hostage and brings three new prisoners on board Jimmy Olsen,Perry White and Lois Lane,Superman tries to move but cant when the three are chained and hanged from the ship.Zod realese Superman and says he can only save 1 before pulling a hatch letting the three go.Superman flies down and grabs Perry telling him that he has to jump into the near by building which he does.Superman grabs Jimmy but drops him onto the back of a van carrying Matresses.Zod now angry sends four men to kill Superman and Lois.Superman has to grab Lois and fly into a building breaking her arm.Superman reavels himself to be Clark and tells her that only Jimmy knows and know she does.Zods four men land and pull out kryptonion guns Superman uses his Ice breath to freeze the four men when Zod sees this he calls a retreat but flies off the ship into a building. I have a Preposition Zod flies into LexCorp where Lex Luthor is standing,Zod tells Lex that is Zod pretends to hold him hostage he will give Lex the chance to kill Superman.Luthor askes why he should follow his command when Zod uses his Heat Vision and fires around his feet. Death of Millions Zod broadcastes his Hostage Situation and tells the world that he has three drills that will destroy Australia,Asia and Europe.Zod tells Superman to surrender or he will kill them along with Lex Luthor.Superman breaks into Zods Ship and Surrenders.Zod tells Lex to kill him but Lex does not and instead pushes Zod out of the way and starts two of the Machines.Zod askes Lex why and Luthor replies "With the World in Crumbles i will send my Agents to tempt Politicions around the world to join LexCorp which wll provide the harmed world with resources with me Finally at the Top of the Food Chain".Luthor kicks Zod and Superman into a ship which he sends to the Arctic. The Fortress of Solitude Zod and Superman fight each other on the outskirts of the Arctic ocean,Zod stabs Superman but Superman melts Zods Battle Suit.Superman defeats Zod in a ring shape on the Arctic ground when a Fortress is revealed from under the ground.Superman goes inside where 39 Krystals are Stored and one hole placed in the middle.Superman puts one of the crystals in when a vision of Jor-El is shown. The Third Machine Superman watches the video and discovers how to destroy Zods Machines,Superman captures Zod and takes him back to Metropollis.Superman knocks out Lex while Zod awakens and starts the Third Machine.Superman stops one machine by destroying its core.Superman then lifts the second one and smashes it into the third machine. Back in the Phantom Zone Superman returns to Zod to tell what has happend when Zod reaveals that his ship is a fourth machine and sets it off.Superman takes the ship to the Fortress of Solitude by using its hyperdrive.He flees into the fortress and Zod along with his men enter.After a short battle Superman traps Zod and his men in a device which sends them back to the phantom zone. Setting Down Clark arrives at the Daily Planet where he is welcomed by Jimmy and the two walk inside. In the Post Credit Scene,Lex Luthor is own the phone on his way to prison when he askes "Is it done" the scene cuts to a man on the Kent Farm he breaks into the shed and opens one of the floor boards where a Green Light shines on him he says "Operation Metallo is a Go" Lex simply Smiles. Category:Superman Franchise Category:DCCU (Red Average) Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Pages by Red Average